Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Guardian of Light and Hope
by patapatagirl
Summary: portals have opened up in the digital world, and someone is behind it. TK and Kari was sent to another world trying to find the person. There they meet Tsuna and his guardians and was forced by Reborn to join the mafia! Will they find the man before it's to late? Read the story to find out. (the other digidestined will appear later in the story) Rate T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn: The Guardian of Light and Hope**

* * *

Hi guys, it's patapatagirl and I got bored with ,my broken arm and everything so I decide to post a new fanfic I wrote a few months back. So..this is my second fanfic, please tell me what you think and what I should do to make this better, by the way no flames. Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, I'm not good at English.

Disclaimer :I do not own Digimon and/or Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Even though I wish I did)

* * *

chapter 1: Dream or Reality

"Wait Kari! TK! Hang on!" shouted Yolie, "Here grab on." as she pulled out her hand reaching to Kari, and Cody did the same to TK.

-Meanwhile elsewhere-

A man was watching the scene as he said "Do you really think you could save them. Children are so naïve. At least it's entertaining to watch you try." He let out an evil laugh, "At least when the child of light and hope are gone nothing can stop me, now.. how should I finish them off, hmm... I know! I'll just use THAT." he said as he think. "Spend you're time together childrens, because it's going to be your last." He said as he walk away.

-Back to the scene-

"I don't think I can hold on much longer" Kari said as she was sucked into a hole. "Don't you think of letting go, I'm not going to leave without you guys!" shouted Yolei. "I agree with Yolei this time TK, please hang on, Davis and Ken are coming." said Cody as he pulled TK, who was in the same position as Kari. "I'll try to hang on, but I don't think we can hold on much longer." he shouted.

Then Davis and Ken arrived. They saw Yolei and Cody, then ran to their direction. "TK! Kari! Hold on to this!" exclaimed Davis as he throw a rope to them. TK and Kari grabbed the rope, while Ken and the others pull the rope. With their efforts, they manage to pull those two out, but not long after the rope was cut off, "Guys! Let go!" Kari shouted. "If you don't you'll be sucked like us! " TK exclaimed agreeing with Kari. "Guys, I agree with them please let go," Patamon said. "We don't want you guys to end up like us" explained Gatomon, "This is the only way left. either way we'll get sucked."

"Do you really think we'll let go?" ask Ken. "Only idiots let go." Davis screamed as he pulled the rope. "But-" "No buts, we'll all get out of here and that's it." said Yolei cutting of Kari. Then the rope got cut off, TK, Patamon, Gatomon and Kari screamed, "Ahhhhh!"

* * *

"No!" screamed TK while he was sweating. "TK, did you get another nightmare?" asked Patamon, "N-no, it's nothing" he answered. "But TK, you've been having nightmare for the past few days, I'm starting to get worried . Maybe you sh-" "No Patamon it's nothing, now get back to sleep you don't want to be late for today's meeting" TK exclaimed as he cut off Patamon. "Alright.. but let me tell you TK, I'll always be by your side." Patamon said with worry in his eyes, "Yeah Patamon,I know."

-The park 11:45 a.m-

The digidestined were having a meeting at the park all of them were sitting under the tree, well almost everyone, "Where is that Davis? he's the one that called us here." said Yolie as she kept walking back and forth. Then Cody answered, "Don't worry Yolei, he'll come."

Under the three, TK saw Kari under the tree. She looked worried so he walked towards here and try to find out what's wrong with her, "Hey Kari, you okay?" "oh, TK, it's just.. well lately I had nightmares, that's all." she answered. "You too? I thought it's just me."

"Really? What are your dreams about?" she asked. He tell her his whole dream, how they were sucked into a hole, a man talking about elimnating them, and everything. "Wait, that's the same dream that I have." she wispered to TK quietly. "Hey don't you think it's weird?" Patamon asked. "What do you mean Patamon?" the blond Digidestined asked. "I agree with Patamon. a human rarely had a same dream with other humans, unless they're twins. Maybe it's somekind of warning or something." Gatomon said, then her partner asked, "Well now that you mention it, it seems kind of weird. Maybe we should tell the oth-"

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, my mom forced me to clean my room room first." Davis screamed as he ran. "Your 15 minutes late!" Yolei screamed as she tried to strangle him. "well, at least now we can finally have our meeting." said Tai. said Tai. Everyone nodded and looked towards Davis. "Why are you guys staring at me?" Davis said, as he was kind of nervous. "You're the one that called us here." said Sora. "oh yeah, about that, Izzy was the one that told me to gather you all." Davis explained, "He said he wants to tell us something important." "But where is he?" asked Matt. "Yeah, it's pretty rare for him to call us here and not show up." Joe said.

Right after that, they all received an email it said

"Guys, sorry for the sudden change, but go to my house now it's an emergency! gather your digimon and digivices/D3.

I'm sorry for the sudden change, I'll explained once you get here.

Izzy"

"Well, that's weird. He never made sudden changes like this." Mimi mumbled to herself, "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" said Davis as he lead the group

-Izzy's room 12.00 p.m-

"Guys I'm really sorry for the sudden change. My computer had some problem and for some reason it doesn't work" he said as he bow to them. "Don't worry Izzy, it's not your fault that your computer broke." TK said. "Yeah, now what were you going to tell us?" Kari said.

Then Izzy explained, "Well you see, before my compter broke, it has some weird readings." "Weird readings?" asked Ken. Izzy took up his laptop and showed the map of the digital world. All of them gasped, "Are those portals?" Joe asked. " They are, but I don't know where it leads to. See this red light here, it's the first portal to open up" he answered, "As you can see, its already spread to many areas to the entire digital world. Last night I also saw this but it was only in a this area, so I thought it was normal, since portals sometimes open up, but this morning before my computer broke, the portal already spread" "If this keeps up, the whole digital world can be sucked." Demi V-mon said. "Oh no, all our friends, we need to save them!" exclaimed Gabumon as the other digimon partner nodded

"Now calm down you guys. That's why I called you here, it's not possible for this many portal to show up this fast, maybe there's a mastermind behind this." Izzy said. "So if we defeated this mastermind, we can stop the portals." Tentomon finished. Then Davis said with excitement, "Allright! let's go! Digiport open!"

-Elsewhere-

"Yes, go. Kids are so easy to predict, even so, I didn't think that they will be this easy to predict. Well let's see what happens next." the man spoke to himself.

-Digital world-

The kids arrived at primary village 1 of the 36 areas that doesn't have the portal yet (keyword :yet). They split up into teams of two to ask the digimon about the portals. Davis went with Tai, Matt went with Sora, Izzy went with Mimi, Cody went with Yolei, Joe went with Ken, and TK went with Kari. "Guys, let me say this first, once you get sucked into one of the portals, there's no way to get out, so be careful." explained Izzy as all of them nodded

TK and Kari went to a dessert, they ask the digimon around, but they were to busy to run away. "What's with them? the last time we went to this place the digimon were so friendly." Kari said to TK. "wait, desert..." TK mumble to himself.

TK realised something and his face was filled with worried and surprise, as he said, "Kari! run!" "Why?" " Our nightmare, it happened in this desert! ". As TK mention this Kari remembered about her nightmare, her face was also filled with worry as she ran.

But it was to late, a portal siudenly showed up, trying to sucked them in. "I knew it, that was the place in our dreams." TK mumbled. "If this keeps up, we'll end up like in our dreams and will be sent to who knows where." Kari yelled in fear. "Just hold on, right now we don't have time to think what'll happen next, once we're in, we can't go out." TK said to her trying to calm her down.

-Elsewhere-

"Yes, it's working. In about a few minutes, they won't be here long, my plans are working smoothly." the evil man mumbled to himself with a smirk.

-Back to the scene-

"Look! It's Cody and Yolei!" informed TK. Yolei and Cody ran as fast as they could to help them. "Why is there a portal opening here?" asked Cody, "No *pant* time to *pant* explain *pant* ask later." She said to Cody as she ran. "We're almost there, hold on guys. Legs don't fail me now." she said to herself. "I'm going to inform this to Davis and Ken" Cody informed her, "Good idea, we can't pull them on our own" she replied

Cody email Ken and Davis as he ran, then they reach them

"Wait Kari! TK! Hang on!" shouted Yolie, "Here grab on." as she pulled out her hand reaching to Kari, and Cody did the same to TK.

-Meanwhile elsewhere-

A man was watching the scene as he said "Do you really think you could save them. Children are so naïve. At least it's entertaining to watch you try." He let out an evil laugh, "At least when the child of light and hope are gone nothing can stop me, now.. how should I finish them off, hmm... I know! I'll just use THAT." he said as he think. "Spend you're time together childrens, because it's going to be your last." He said as he walk away.

-Back to the scene-

"I don't think I can hold on much longer" Kari said as she was sucked into hole 'Please don't let our nightmares come true' she tought. "Don't you think of letting go, I'm not going to leave without you guys!" shouted Yolei. "I agree with Yolei this time TK, please hang on, Davis and Ken are coming." said Cody as he pulled TK, who was in the same position as Kari. "I'll try to hang on, but I don't think we can hold on much longer." he shouted.

Then Davis and Ken arrived. They saw Yolei and Cody, then ran to their direction. "TK! Kari! Hold on to this!" exclaimed Davis as he throw a rope to them. TK and Kari grabbed the rope, while Ken and the others pull the rope. With their efforts, they manage to pull those two out, but not long after the rope was cut off, "Guys! Let go!" Kari shouted. "If you don't you'll be sucked like us! " TK exclaimed agreeing with Kari. 'Please Don't let our nightmare come true' Kari hoped in her thoughts. "Guys, I agree with them please let go," Patamon said. "We don't want you guys to end up like us" explained Gatomon, "This is the only way left. either way we'll get sucked."

"Do you really think we'll let go?" ask Ken. "Only idiots let go." Davis screamed as he pulled the rope. "But-" "No buts, we'll all get out of here and that's it." said Yolei cutting of Kari. 'Wait if our dreams are correct, then after this the rope will..!" TK thought. "Guys let go! the rope's gonna get cut off" he informed them. Not long after, like in their dreams, the rope got cut off, TK, Patamon, Gatomon and Kari screamed, "Ahhhhh!"

The portal closed. "Oh no, please God don't let this be true." Yolei said with a sad face. "No! Why? Why them?" Ken said as he turned his face around the other way. "No please let this be a joke. Please." Cody said as he cried. Davis face darkened, " Why? after everything we've been through, why must this happen now. TK! Kari!" Davis screamed to the sky with tears in the end of their eyes.

Then their digimon partner came, Yolei tell them the whole story, and they didn't take it to well. "No, patamon.. TK," Armadillomon mumble, "Kari.. Gatomon," Hawkmon mumble. Their face darkened, V-mon begged them to tell him that it was only a joke and they'll come back. Wormmon asked for the same thing, after that, the other digimon partner then asked them the same question.

"Sorry guys, It's no joke." Davis said in a very low voice. "No.. No... Please.. you guys must be lying.. TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon.. they're here right, after this they'll come out and hang out with us right?" said V-mon. The digidestined shook their heads. Then no one dare to talk, they were to sad about their friends dissapearance

-Meanwhile with TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon-

"Guys, help! I found some people." a voice shouted. "Juudaime! We're coming!" another voice shouted. 'Where's Kari and the others? oh there they are unconsious, I'm also getting sleepy, I think I'm going to ... get ... some... sleep." TK thought, not realizing what's happening as he fainted. "Let's get them put of here, Tsuna." said another voice. "Yeah, I agree with you Yamamoto." said the first voice, who was called Tsuna, as he carried them out.

To Be Continued...

* * *

How was it? By the way I'm sorry I didn't write dialogs much for Patamon and Gatomon as they were sucked, because I forgot about them O_o.

I'm here to clean things up. When Davis, Ken, Yolei, and Cody rescue TK,Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon, the digimon partners was still asking the digimon near the area. Tai and the other weren't informed of this yet.

And once again sincere apology, I'm only a beginner so please bear with me.

Oh, and Don't forget to review, Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Where Are We?

Hi I'm back! I read your reviews and I like to say thank you for reviewing and following, and favorite my story. So here's the next chapter, I'll try to update faster but I have school and every thing not to mention I have to go to the hospital every once in two days and my teacher forced me to join the student council, so I'll post at least once a week or two weeks, and this chapter is around 600 words less that the last one.

Sorry if there are many grammar mistakes, I'm not good at English.

Disclaimer :I do not own Digimon and/or Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Even though I wish I did)

* * *

-With Davis and the others-

Davis and the others walked to Primary village to meet up with the others, they were the last one to arrive, "Why are you guys late? and where's TK and Kari?" asked Matt. "They... they" Yolie tried to explained, but she wasn't able to and ended up in tears. "Let me explain. They..." Ken explained the whole thing.

-Meanwhile with TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon-

"Hey Dame-Tsuna, who are these kids? Why did they bring these strange device? And why do they have weird creatures with them?" asked a child's voice. "For the tenth times I don't know!" he exclaimed. "No! Don't shoot!"

"Ugh.." said TK. "Oh.. You're awake!" A boy with brown hair said, "Oh how rude of me, My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but call me Tsuna,what's yours?" "My name is Takeru Takaishi, but call me TK, mind if I asked you, but where am I ?" "Oh you're in my house, I found you and your friend unconcious in the yard of the school. And -" "Oh Reborn-san! I can't explain what this devices are, it's like they're not from this world. Also those strange creatures, they seem connected to this device." said a boy with silver hair cutting Tsuna. "TK! TK! That guy over there keep asking me weird question! And they're experimenting with your D3 and D-terminal." A guinea pig with bat ears said as he hugged TK.

"Patamon you're alright! how's Gatomon?" He asked. "She's talking with Kar-" "Hieee! A talking monster, stay away!" Tsuna scream. "Juudaime! I'll protect you!" "That's the guy!"

"Could someone explain what's going on here?" Asked Kari. "Hey Kari!" TK greeted. "Seriously Patamon, you've got to toughen up." said a cat.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No you don't"

"Yes I d-"

"Now calm down you two" TK said trying to calm them down. "Now why don't we just start by introductions" "Yeah I agree." said guy with black hair. "Yamamoto! when did you get here?" Tsuna asked surprised. "Haha, I was here from the beginning remember. I fell asleep just before that kid tried to shoot you" the man, that Tsuna called Yamamoto, answered while laughing.

"So... are we gonna introduce ourself or stand here?" Gatomon asked. Everyone on the room looked at each other before nodded.

"I'll start up. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi, and I love baseball" Yamamoto introduced. "I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna introduced himself, again. "Tch. Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera muttered. "And I'm Reborn, Dame-Tsuna's home tutor." the child introduced.

The child of hope and light look at their surroundings and Tsuna's friend before introducing themselves. "I'm Takeru Takaishi, child of hope. Call me TK," he said with a smile. "I'm Yagami Hikari, child of light. Call me Kari," she introduced herself. "Looks like we've got no choice. I'm Gatomon. Kari's digimon partner," Gatomon said as she glared at Reborn and thought 'That kid looks dangerous, I better warn them after this.' And Patamon finally introduced himself, " I'm patamon. TK's partner digimon! It's really nice to meet you all."

"Can I ask one question?" surprisingly it was Gokudera who asked. The digidestined nodded. "What's a digimon?"

...

'Guess we shouldn't have told them' was on the digidestined minds. "I'll explain a digimon stands for digital monster, and from the name you could already guess. We're monsters that come in many shape and sizes with different attacks and attribute that are made from bits and bits of digital data. We have levels such as rookie, champion, ultimate, and many more. Our strenght sometimes depends on our level, and the only way to reach the next level is to digivolve." Gatomon explained, "Digivolve is when a digimon evolve to their next stage depending on their emotions, environment and many more. Sometimes a digimon couldn't evolve, and sometimes they need a digidestined." Then Patamon continued, "A digidestined is a human that fight and is partnered with a digimon and chosen to protect the digital world. Before you ask, a digital world is a world made of data and a power to make dreams come true and is also a place where digimon lives. Got that?"

Tsuna and Gokudera nodded while Yamamoto just didn't understand a single word. After 1 and a half hours of shouting, explaining, dynamites, and explosions, he finally understood. After that Tsuna asked how they ended up there, and TK explain.

"So, you were having a nightmare, then you meet up with your friends which also have these... digimon. then you went to digital world to find your nightmares come true and woke up here." Gokudera concluded ,"Do you know how fucking stupid that sounds? Besides how do we know that you guys are spies"

"Hey we didn't ask you to believe us, but if you need prove our partner is enough." Kari answered, "Besides why would we be spies?"

"To kill Juudaime! Maybe I should blow you -" "Gokudera-kun I trust them＂ Tsuna said cutting Gokudera. "Juudaime, your kindness and wisdom knows no bounds." He said as he bow down to Tsuna, and the digidestined sweatdropped at these 'Did he just do a 360 degree personality change?' with the exception of Gatomon who thought 'These guys are a bunch of circus clowns', And of course Yamamoto just laugh.

"Now, when you guys mean fight together, what do you mean?" Reborn asked as he kicked Tsuna's head, "Are you guys strong?" "Itai, Reborn! I told you to stop doing that. And don't you dare make them involved." Tsuna threatened. But Reborn ignored it, "Why don't you test us?" TK said which made Reborn nodded and took a interest in them.

-School Yard-

"Now, as Gokudera and I throw dynamites or shoot you, you have to dodge get it?" Reborn asked with expectation. The digidestined nodded and Gokudera showed an happy aura and thought 'I can show Juudaime my power! Oh lucky day.'

As it started, Gokudera throw dynamites at them, but TK was able to dodge them pretty easy and Kari was able to predict where the dynamites would land. The digimons, well.. let's just say that they were able destroy it and part of the school property, which made Tsuna fainted because now he had to explain to our favorite Skylark.

After seeing this, Reborn smirked. He finally found another good candidate for Tsuna's famiy. Then he finally join and started shooting at them. But TK kept dodge them and Kari kept predicting them, and well the digimons had a pretty bad luck at this.

Until Patamon and Gatomon received Gokudera's dynamite and blow up, which made an opening for Reborn to shoot them. But...

"Patamon armour digivolve to... Pegasusmon, flying hope"

"Gatomon armour digivolve to... Nefertimon, the angel of light"

_Star Shower_ A bunch of shooting stars appeared and destroy the dynamites and bullets. _Rosetta Stone_ A giant stone appeared and hit Reborn. Yes you heard me right, it hit Reborn, the greatest hitman that ever lived, causing him to let go of his gun.

Meanwhile with the pale Tsuna and Yamamoto, "Guess toys this days are dangerous. Look it even destroyed the school yard. hahaha" Yamamoto said, oblivious to everything, while Tsuna kept chanting, "Please don't bite me to death Please don't bite me to death Please don't bite me to death" several times.

Back with Reborn. _Golden Noose_ Pegasusmon and Nefertimon was able to tied up Reborn and Gokudera (**A/N : Ooh man, Reborn is going to kill me after this**). They even took away their weapons, and only God knows how since Gokudera had so many bombs in his body, not to mention Leon. Meanwhile TK and Kari was able to dodge everything and was running towards them. Tsuna and Yamamoto too join them.

-Back in Primary Village-

"So TK and Kari was send to who knows where and then the portal there suddenly closed." Tai said. After that all the digidestined didn't dare to talk and there was only silence. Until Tai broke the silence, "Well, I guess we should think something right now. Besides they wouldn't like it if we keep depressed." "Yeah, they're not kids anymore, they can protect themselves." Matt agree and everyone nodded. They decided to leave to think of a plan at Izzy's place tomorow, but little did they know as soon ad they left another portal has yet to appear.

-Back with TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon-

"Did they tied Reborn just now, or is hell freezing and I'm dreaming," ask Tsuna, who was still trying to understand what happened. "Yup, and now can we ask our question?" ask Patamon. 'Wait, the introduction this morning isn't over yet? man this could get into the world record for the longest introduction ever' Tsuna thought. "Sure, haha. Looks like the kid and Gokudera got beaten." said our lovable, so dense baseball-freak.

"Where are we exactly?" ask Gatomon. "We're in Nanimori" Tsuna answered

…

…

"Nanimori? What's that?" The digidestined asked as they tilted their heads. "Seriously? Where did you come from anyway?" Gokudera asked back.

"Odaiba." Gatomon answered. "Well, never heard of it." Gokedera said.

Not long after they started arguing.

"Should we stop them?" asked Yamamoto.

…

"Nah" answered the rest of them.

"By the way, could it be that we were sent to another world when we got sucked?" asked Patamon.

"Well, now that you mention it, you maybe right, patamon." said TK.

"Well, now, I think we all believe you. I mean after that fight, who wouldn't. So anything we could do to help? I mean besides home, clothes and everything." ask Tsuna.

"Tsuna maybe you should look behind you" said Yamamoto sweating.

"I agree with Yamamoto-san, Tsuna-san." agreed Kari.

As Tsuna turn around we could see a great- scratch that- amazing amount of killing intent. And you could all guess where it's coming from. Yup, it's from our favorite skylark, I mean Hibari. "Five seconds" As Hibari started counting, he looked at Reborn who was tied up with Gokudera,who was arguing with a talking cat, "Who beat up the infant?".

All eyes looked over TK, Kari, Patamon, and Gatomon. "For stealing my prey, I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Yeah, I'll stop now. In the next chapter the digidestined is going to fight Hibari, Who will win? find out next time.

So.. Bye! and I'll try to update sooner.

Don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joining the mafia

* * *

Me: Hi guys, sorry its really late. I kinda ran out of ideas to write in this chapter not to mention school's been such a pain... today this project, tomorrow this. Anyways... here's the next chapter  
Reborn: Just admit that you forgot.  
Me: I didn't forgot, Ask my friends. School gave me at least 5 homework per day, Not to mention everyday there is always a new project! And I've been trying to work on this story on my spare time... if I'm not writing ideas for other story  
Hibari: For updating late I'll bite you to death!  
Me: For threatening me, face my partner puppy, darkness.  
Tsuna: umm... why do you have a puppy for a partner, I mean you're evil and all, but why a puppy ?  
Me: silly Tsuna, Scary people is weak against cute animal, look...  
Sees Hibari and Reborn petting the puppy  
Tsuna: o-okay, patapatagirl doesn't own anything except the plot. And she's not to good at grammar.

* * *

"For stealing my prey, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said as he started running and attacking Takeru.

He was originally going to bite the both to death, but he doesn't attack girls Takeru dodge and patamon, which already dedigivolved fly towards him and push him and got hit with Hibari's tonfa instead.

"Patamon!" Takeru screamed worriedly as he ran to saw his partner laying in the ground, trying to stand up.

Then... Patamon digivolve to... Angemon.

"Wao." Hibari said with a smirk.

Everyone see angemon in awe." Did that flying pig hamster thing just turned into an angel?" was what everyone except the digidestined and partner thought. They saw as the digidestined fight Hibari and was actually on par.

The vongola was enjoying this, seeing their strongest guardian got beaten by a child. That is until... well... "Kufufufufufufu. Why didn't anyone invite me. I love to see the Skylark got beaten by a child." Mukuro said coming out from the mist and let out his trademark laugh, except longer.

Angemon kept dodging Hibari's attack. Then, "Cambio Forma" Hibari muttered. Roll appeared and change to his handcuffs. Hibari ran to them and the digidestined dodged it. Hibari almost caught them when suddenly..

Bang

Hibari and Takeru stop and turn around to see Reborn not tied up, which is weird because Gokudera was still tied up. "Stop it or you will be shitting bullets for a day with Dame-Tsuna." He said and everyone suddenly paled, especially Tsuna.

"TK, Kari why don't you join Dame-Tsuna's family?" Reborn asked with a glint in his eyes.

"Reborn! don't get them involve!" Tsuna shouted, but Reborn ignored him.

TK, Kari, and their partner look at each other with puzzled face, but nodded anyways. "Umm.. Why do you want us in this family thing?" asked Patamon.

"From what I see, TK has good reflexes, which could match Yamamoto's easily. If we could train him, he could be really good and dangerous in battle. As for Kari, she has a really calm mind and because of that she can keep calm and calculate the places weapons will land. Her intelligence is as good as Gokudera. She has big potential." He explained.

"Forget he ever asked that." Gatomon muttered, luckily no one heard it.

The digidestined just nodded dumbly. After that, TK turned around and see Mukuro behind him, trying to attack him. "Hey, what was that for?" He yelled as he dodged, but Mukuro didn't answer, instead he just keep attacking.

"Hieeeee! Mukuro stop attacking." Tsuna shouted, "Reborn do something."

"Stop them." Reborn said innocently.

"Why me?" Tsuna asked.

"Because you're the boss, now stop them." Reborn said as he shoot Tsuna and Tsuna transform into dying will mode.

"REBORN! Stop them with my dying will" He shouted and ran to stop them. 'Dame-Tsuna, how many time should I tell you to always wear your mittens and bring your pills? Oh well, he is Dame.'

"Um... this maybe weird to ask, but did Tsuna-san just strip and... is that fire on his hair?!" Kari asked, more like yelled, as she and gatomon release Gokudera.

"Oh! that's juudaime's dying will mode, isn't it amazing?" he asked with sparkles in his eyes. "He'll be fine, now answer my question." He suddenly change the subject.

"How did you calculate the landing of the weapons?" He asked them both with sparkling eyes. "Hahaha, it looks like Gokudera is interested in something other than Tsuna!" Yamamoto said happily. "Shut up baseball freak." He muttered, "And don't call Juudaime that easily."

Suddenly Tsuna came with a unconscious Mukuro and was dragging Takeru. Then his dying will flame died out and he screamed...again. Then he started screaming something like, why did you shoot me, Give me my clothes, and why am I the one to stop them, but Reborn already fell asleep. Tsuna turn around to apoligize to Hibari, but he already dissapeared.

"Can I ask a question?" Gatomon asked, "Why is Gokudera calling Tsuna 'Juudaime'?" "Because Juudaime is the 10th vongola!" Gokudera said sparkling.

"What's Vongola?" asked Patamon. "It's a mafia game, but it's really realistic." Yamamoto explained, somehow, which of course made Gokudera yelled something along this kind of line 'For the millionth time, it's not a game!'.

"So, what's your answer?" Reborn, who appears to be faking the whole time, asked making Tsuna yelled again, but he ignored... again.

"Sure... I guess" Takeru muttered, but Reborn heard it.

"Okay, Yamamoto you take Takeru,Tsuna you take Hikari." He finished.

"Hahaha, this is going to be fun." Yamamoto said and pulled TK, "C'mon TK, we gotta introduce you to my old man." He left, and Patamon followed him.

"ummm, who'll bring this guy?" Kari asked to Reborn, pointing at Mukuro as he transform back into Chrome and ran.

"Kari, when we get back give me catnip cause I'm seeing things." Gatomon said, thinking that she gone nuts. Before Kari agreed Tsuna walked with them.

"Let's hurry up, mom's probably waiting, and man its cold!" He said as he shivered.

"Its your fault, if you didn't forgot to bring your mittens you won't be stripping. Or should I tutor more?" Reborn said with a glint in his eyes.

"O-oi Reborn." He said as they arrived at his house.

-Meanwhile with TK-

"ummm, where are we going?" Patamon asked. "Don't worry it's around 5 blocks away." Yamamoto said.

On the way, they talked about various stuffs, like favorite sports, food, drink, weapons,which is weird even for Yamamoto, and things such as creatures or animals.

"Hahaha, what a coincidence, like the same things too, except I'm more into baseball, and I like birds and dogs than angels." He said. "Well, everyone have their own things they like right?" Takeru asked. "Right." Patamon answered.

They finally arrived at Yamamoto's house and introduced TK to Yamamoto's father. Of course, Yamamoto's dad did ask about Patamon, but apparently Yamamoto is a really good liar. He said, "This is one of Gokudera's cousin from Italy, that came to visit him, and he got this doll from the amusement park we went earlier"

"But he looks like japanese to me." Yamamoto's dad said. 'TK, you better know Italian' Yamamoto thought.

"Ciao, il mio nome è Takeru. E' bello incontrare voi, e mi scuso per l'intrusione in senza alcun preavviso." Takeru said, pretending to be Italian (**A/N : sorry if there's any mistakes, Its been so long since I have Italian classes, and I use google translator for some part.**)

"He said 'hi my name is Takeru, nice to meet you' ... I think." Yamamoto said with a grin. 'He's good' .

Yamamoto's dad believed the lie and prepare some sushi for the so called 'customers', meanwhile Takeru and Yamamoto chat together in Yamamoto's room.

"You're a really good liar aren't you?" asked Yamamoto.

"Well, after all these years of hiding Patamon from the school and possibly the whole world, I became really good." Takeru said.

"And when I said you were Italian, I was worried you don't know Italian and the secret is out." Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, me and TK had to learn Italian, because back then we went around the world because of sudden monster attack, not to mention his grandpa forced us." Patamon said hopping to TK's hat.

"Grandpa?" Yamamoto asked, tilting his head.

"Oh that, my grandpa and grandma lived in Paris, so everytime we went there he forced me to sing in Italy, even if there's danger." TK said, remembering the time he went there with Tai.

-Back with Tsuna-

"Mom! I'm home!" Tsuna called as Lambo and I-Pin ran put of the kitchen and started running around them both.

"Arara, who's this?" Lambo asked looking at Kari and Gatomon.

"Ah, my name is Hikari, but you can call me Kari. "Kari introduced.

"Ahahaha! I am the great Lambo-san, bow down to th-" Lambo was cut as I-pin kicked him, "Lambo, no bullying!" She then turned to face Kari and said, "Gomen, I'm I-Pin, nice to meet you" as she bowed and dragged one unconscious Lambo.

"Ara, Tsu-kun you're home. Who's this?" Nana asked looking at Hikari.

"Ah... this is Hikari, she is... um..." Tsuna said, thinking of a lie. "Hi, I'm Hikari Kamiya, but you can call me Kari. I'm one of Reborn's distance relatives. Its nice to meet you, and Reborn asked me to stay with you guys for awhile. Sorry for the sudden notification." Hikari lied as she bowed to Nana.

"Don't worry, its fine, we don't get many visitors anyway. Come in I'm making dinner." Nana said as she happily walked to the kitchen.

"Did she just said that they don't get many visitors? What about Lambo, and I-Pin, and Fuuta, and Basil, and the rest of the people that barged in the house?" Tsuna yelled. "And... How come you're so good at lying?" He asked.

"Me and my brother had to hide our digimon since I was in 1st grade, it kinda became a part of our lifes." Kari said with a smile.

Then, they went inside the kitchen and met with Fuuta and started to talk about a bunch of things.

-Somewhere-

"Soon, This world and the Digital world will be mine." A man said.

"Sir, the preparation is done. What's the next plan?" a guy said. Then another guy appear (**A/N: let's just call the A and B**). B said, "Sir, the portal is ready, now all we need is the Jewel shard."

"Send the troops to search the dimensional shard, and Bring the commanders here." The man shouted.

Then 2 people came from the door. One is a girl with grey eyes and hair, the other one is a boy with black hair and eyes.

"Kaiya, Kaito, while the men are looking for the Jewel shard, I want you to destroy some people." The man said with an evil smile.

"Who is it that we shall destroy?" Kaiya asked.

"The Child of Hope and Light." The man replied.

"But sir, what shall we do if some nuisance gets in our way." Kaito asked.

"Destroy anyone that gets in the way?" He said as the two dissapeared.

The man laughed evilly as he fade into the darkness.

-Next morning-

Tsuna and the gang are walking to school, "Hey, did you hear, they say there are 2 transfer students." A random guy, who apparently is one of Tsuna's classmate said.

"Really? Boy or girl?" The other one ask.

"They say it's both." The first one said.

"Transfer student huh?" Tsuna said, "By the way, Yamamoto what happened to TK?" He suddenly asked.

"The kid went to talk to him. What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, Reborn and Kari wasn't home, so I was wondering if he was with you." Tsuna explain.

"Don't worry Juudaime, Reborn-san is with them." Gokudera comfort which made Tsuna smiled a little bit.

They arrived at school and started chatting with Kyoko and Hana. Then Nezu arrived and introduced the transfer student, "Alright class, as you know we have some transfer students, here they are."

The door opened and Kari and TK walked in, making Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera surprised.

"Ohayo gosaimasu, ore wa Takeru (**translation: Good morning, I'm Takeru**) , but you can call me TK. Its nice to meet you all." TK introduced himself.

"Ohayo, watashi wa Hikari (**translation: Hello/Morning, my name is Hikari**) , but you can call me Kari. Its a pleasure to meet you." Kari said bowing.

Then whispers and murmurs started to spread in the class. "Aren't they supposed to be elementary students?" some random guy whispered. "I don't know" another one wispered.

"Settle down class. They maybe elementary students, but they pass the transfer exams with flying grades, unlike someone in this class." Nezu said as he shot a glance at Tsuna.

Just as the introduction was finished, Reborn- I mean Reboyama - came into the classroom.

"Why, isn't it Reboyama-san. What brings you here?" Nezu asked. TK and Kari looked at Tsuna, which fainted in his desk. Let's look into his mind for a while, shall we.

"Hieeee! Why is Reborn in my class? Why is TK and Kari on my class too? Can't I have a normal life?" He sulked as he started crying in his mind. "Guess not." He chanted in his mind. and that's basically it in his mind. Now back in the real world...

"I want to announce that this class is invited to the Vongola museum tomorrow. All expenses are already 'paid' by the Decimo. The principal already allowed this class to be dismissed early. So pack up your bags and go home." He said, but Tsuna already awakened and yelled at Reborn in Italian, "cosa intendi pagato? (Translation: What do you mean paid?) Nessuno mi ha parlato di questo!(Translation: No one told me about this!) " making everyone in the class looked at him, except the people that know his connection to the mafia, in shock.

-Meanwhile somewhere in a random tree-

"Are those the one?" Kaiya asked.

"Yes." Kaito answered, "Shall we attack them now?" Kaiya asked looking at Kaito.

"No, it's too risky. The hitman, Reborn, and the Vongola Decimo with his guardians is in this class." Kaito answered. Then they hear about the trip and Kaiya spoke," You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yes." Kaito answered as they disapeared.

-Back with everyone-

Reborn ignored Tsuna and continued, "There will be some extra guest. They are Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, Haru Miura, a girl from Midori Middle school, Chrome Rokudo, a girl from Kokuyo Middle school, and I-Pin, Fuuta, Lambo, kids that has some influence in the Vongola. That's all" Reborn said as he walked out of the classroom.

"Well, isn't this great. First day of school, and we go home early, not to mention no classes! Davis will be so jealous." TK muttered happily as he, Kari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera followed Reborn.

The class was silent, until someone broke the silence. "HOW DID DAME-TSUNA SPEAK ITALIAN SO FLUENTLY?" A random boy said.

"Who cares, at least be grateful that the trip was already paid." A random girl said.

"What? What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Don't you know? The Vongola Museum cost a lot of money, 1 entrance ticket could worth more that thousands of yen." Hana explained.

"You mean. They're rich?" The boy asked.

"Gee, what gives you that idea? the expensive ticket or the fact that it has its own museum?" Hana said sarcastically.

"Wait, could it be that, when Dame-Tsuna was angry to Reboyama-sensei it was about the money?" a boy said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, if I'm Vongola Decimo, and the ticket is really expensive I would also be mad if I pay the price." His friend spoke, making everyone looked at him.

"What?" He asked nervously.

"It's just that you made it sounds like that Dame-Tsuna is the Vongola Decimo." A random girl said.

'Please don't let them know.' Kyoko thought.

'What a bunch of monkeys, I mean who wouldn't realize this even though Sawada just spoke Italian.' Hana thought.

After a few minutes of silence. The whole class, except Kyoko and Hana, burst into laughter.

'Yes!' Kyoko thought.

'Why am I stuck with brainless monkeys?' thought Hana in shock.

"Anyways, let's just go home, if we're lucky, we can meet the Vongola Decimo tomorrow." A girl said.

-Meanwhile with Tsuna and the gang-

"Reborn! What are you thinking? The secret will be out!" Tsuna screamed at Reborn.

Tsuna, the digidestined and the guardians, except Mukuro, Hibari(which were out doing somethings that are censored for your well being), and Lambo, were having a meeting at Tsuna's house.

"Dame-Tsuna, you don't know the reason for this do you?" Reborn asked.

"Huh?" Tsuna was confuse, "Of course I don't know, how should I know?"

"Because all of your guardians and the digidestined know the reason." Reborn informed.

"What do you mean" Tsuna asked.

"We think that the reason Reborn-san did this was to protect us." TK said, making Tsuna really confused.

"You must've felt it too didn't you Tsuna-san? We were watch by some people just a moment ago at school." Kari explained.

"The reason the kid did this is to lure out the spies tomorrow at the museum." Yamamoto continued.

"Because there are many guards there, if the spies showed up, we would know." continued Ryohei

"And if they were send by other famiglias, we could get information out of them." concluded Gokudera.

Tsuna was shock. True he had the feeling that they were being watched, not just today, since the day TK and Kari arrived. He just didn't realize it sooner, he was always being watch, he usually shrugged it off, but he forgotten that TK and Kari was knew to the Mafia, and if they were attacked they would be the easiest target, 'Damn it! Why didn't I realize it sooner!' He thought.

"Now that you realize, we will be leaving, we have to prepare and 'search' for 'information'. oh, and TK, Kari, bring your digimon tomorrow and hide them in your bags, I already told Nono about the situation." Reborn said as he left.

-Next morning-

"Allright! I made passport for you guys! Don't loss them or you won't be able to join." Reborn, which was dressed as Reboyama, said.

"Reboyama-sensei, why didn't Gokudera, Yamamoto, Dame-Tsuna, the guest,TK and Kari get a passport?" asked a student.

"Because shut up." said Gokudera.

"TK, is it going to be long? It stinks in here!" Patamon whispered.

"Kari, why did you have to wake me up." Gatomon complained.

Of course, none of them actually heard it. "You will find out soon enough." Reborn muttered.

* * *

The chapter ends here. I'll try to update sooner. Next chapter preview

* * *

"huh?! The museums under attack? What? They're after who? We must stop them at all cost! All men prepare for battle!"

"Dame-Tsuna is what?"

Next chapter in Katekyo Hitman Reborn The Guardian of Light and Hope : Secret's Out

"Read it with your dying will"

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4 special chapter

Chapter 4: Special Chapter

* * *

Me: Hi! I've come back with another chapter. Well, more like interview

Reborn: That was fast.

Me: We have a holiday, only for 1 days though.

Tsuna: You know, you should post more special chapters. The more special chapter, the less torture.

Me: Y-yeah, lest torture.*whistling

Tsuna: Ano, what's wrong?

Me: About that, funny thing.

Tsuna: What happened this time?

Me: I accidently put some storylines that include Reborn torturing you.

*que Tsuna faints*

Takeru and Hikari: patapatagirl owns nothing.

Patamon and Gatomon: She sucks at grammar.

Me: Hey! and by the way, readers can anyone tell me how put a poll, I'm new to fanfiction, so I don't really know.

* * *

"Let's start!" I shouted, dragging my brother to his room, "Hi folks, welcome to... patapatagirl's special chapter interview!"

"Who are you talking to?" My brother asked. "Shut up."

"Today, our guest will be the Vongola, The digidestined and Reborn!" I shouted as a curtain opened up revealing them sitting in a booth.

"Okay, This is how it works. I ask, you answer, the one with the most unique answer will survive. The winner will get the freedom to torture, humiliate, possibly kill, and hang out with Tsuna!" I yelled happily as Tsuna fainted.

"The first question... What do you do on Easter and April's fool?"

The orders are Hibari, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Mukuro, Ryohei, Lambo, Takeru, Hikari, and last Reborn. (A/N : I'll make the layout in script form)

Hibari: hn

Me: answer and Hibird will live.

Hibari: protect Nanimori.

Me: Knew it.

Tsuna: Stay at home and celebrate with family, and possibly get pranked.

Me: Boring

Yamamoto: Hang out with the club members, and do pranks on them. This year I'm going to visit Squalo.

Me: I bet he's the only one crazy enough to go to the Varia and celebrate.

Gokudera: tch.

Me: Answer or you won't be Tsuna's right-hand man in this story.

Gokudera: Blowing people up, and Protecting Juudaime!

Me: Predictable.

Mukuro: Kufufufu, Destroying the Esterano family, and taking over people's body.

Me: Cool.

Ryohei: BOXING TO THE EXTREME! SAWADA JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!

Me: STOP DESTROYING MY EARDRUMS!

Lambo: Bow down to Lambo-san.

Me: *shoots him*

Lambo: *scared* p-partying.

Takeru: Hanging out with the rest of digidestined, and sometimes we go celebrate with other digidestined around the world. We either travel or hang out in the digital world.

Patamon: Yeah.

Me: Now that's interesting.

Hikari: Same with TK, but we usually have a girl's night at our house.

Gatomon: If only Agumon and Tai stay out of the room.

Me: What happen? anyways, Reborn!

Reborn: Tortur- I mean tutoring Tsuna.

Me: Second question... What pranks have you do to people?

Hibari: none.

Me: Gee, that's boring.

Tsuna: Ano, none actually.

Me: doesn't anyone here do pranks?

Yamamoto: I do! I usually make cake for the baseball team and the cake will blow up, not dangerous though, you can still eat it.

Takeru: I have once, I paint the cat at my house, when I was little. Everyone got scared, and I got grounded.

Reborn: Give presents to Dino, and blow it up.

Me: So, from 10 guest, only 3 has done pranks. Well, better than none.

Me: Third question... What do you wish if you get a free wish while celebrating Easter.

Hibari: people that I can bite to death.

Me: Same wish that I made.

Tsuna: Maybe have friends, but most importantly... I DON'T WANT TO BE A MAFIA BOSS!

Me: and I don't want my poor eardrums to burst. Besides, we all know you want to marry Kyoko

Ryohei: SAWADA! I WOULDN'T MIND YOU MARRYING KYOKO TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE!

Yamamoto: hm... I don't know, maybe tickets for a baseball game for the rest of my life.

Me: Go figure.

Gokudera: Be the best right-hand man.

Me: I say it once, and I'll say it again. Go figure.

Mukuro: To be able to own Tsunayoshi's body.

Me: okay. That sounds so wrong..

Tsuna: Hieeee!

Ryohei: GET SAWADA TO JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!

Me: my poor eardrums.

Lambo: Grape candy!

Me: I only have 1 thing to say, that's the most stupid wish I've ever heard.

Takeru and Patamon: No more evil guys.

Me: just like everyone else.

Hikari and Gatomon: World Peace between Digimon and Humans.

Me: I wouldn't mind that.

Reborn: The freedom to kill Tsuna.

Tsuna: Hieee!

Byakuran:All the marshmallow in the world.

Me: That would be nice... roasted marshmallow, chocolate cofered marshmallow, ice cream with marshmal- Hey! How did you get here?

Byakuran: Using the front door.

Me: Bro, I thought I told you to guard the door. Oh well, look folks, we have another guest.

Byakuran: Hello.

Me: Fourth question... Who do you respect here?

Hibari: hn.

Me: oh look, Hibird is a few cm away from the grill.

Hibari: The omnivore.

Tsuna: um... Everyone, including Reborn.

Me: awww.

Yamamoto: Tsuna, he's a true friend.

Tsuna: thanks Yamamoto.

Me: I want to puke.

Mukuro: I know how you feel.

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Me: Who would've thought? oh yeah me.

Mukuro: Tsunayoshi.

Me: Why?

Mukuro: Because he's the most unique mafioso I've ever met.

Me: Next please

Ryohei: SAWADA!BECAU-

Me: Next please!

Lambo: No one!

Me: talk about ever self-esteem.

Takeru: Everyone here,

Hikari: me too.

Me: you guys make a cute couple. *whispers* I think I'm going to puke with this friendship stuff.

Mukuro: I know that feeling.

Reborn: No comment.

Me: Next.

Tsuna: How come you didn't threatening him like Hibari?

Me: Because we have a thing in common. We like torturing people.

Byakuran: Tsunayoshi-kun, He's the only one that can beat me so far.

Me: final question... What do you want in life?

Hibari: peace in Nanimori

Me: Go figure...again.

Tsuna: Friends.

Me: Go figure...again...again.

Yamamoto: Same like Tsuna.

Me: I want to puke.

Gokudera: I want to-

Me: Let me guess. you're going to say 'I want uo be able to show Juudaime how I am capable of becoming his right-hand man'.

Mukuro: Power.

Me: You know... we have a lot of thing in common.

Big brother: Unfortunately.

Me: Hey, its your fault I became sadistic!

BB( Big Brother): How?

Me: You show me sadistic movies that involve blood since I was 2 years old and I can barely talk.

BB: How did you know?

Me: Never underestimate me.

Ryohei: BOXING! TO THE EXTREMEEEEEE!

Me: why do I even bother?

Lambo: Candy!

Me: again Go Figure.

Takeru, Patamon, Hikari, Gatomon: We want Digimon and Human o be able to work side by side.

Me: I only want to have a digimon.

Byakuran: Marshmallow.

Me: *Facepalm*

Me: That's all the time we have today folks tune i-

Hibari: For threatening Hibird and Me, prepare to be bitten to death.

Me: don't worry! That's a fake Hibird, the real one is in your office.

Me: Anyways. Vote the ones that should be the winner and loser in the review, so the layout will be like this...

example:

Name: Patapatagirl

(Review here)...

Winner: (example) Mukuro

Loser:(example) Tsuna

Me: Don't forget to vote and review! I'll try to update by next week, and declare the winner then, if no one vote, Tsuna will be tortured for a whole chapter!

Tsuna: Hieeee! Please vote!

Me: and review! Bye


End file.
